


Between Us

by stories4once



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories4once/pseuds/stories4once
Summary: Are we the multiverse or are we creating it? One wrong code and two worlds collide.Multiverse: Hypothetical set of possible universes, including ours and all its possibilities. Whenever there is a reduction in the wave function of a tangled state, two or more isolated universes appear.Level 4: Final Set (Inhospitable multiverse: one of the few capable of producing observers).
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: There are 6 levels of multiverse, all universe probabilities happen, as there is enough space to couple these universes in a larger dimensional structure. The reduction in the wave function of a tangled state is the collapse of two or more objects that are so connected that a part of you cannot be mentioned or exists without the other, even if the objects are light years away.

_**“We ask everyone to stay at home and not use the water provided through the system supply, we will be sending water deliveries to all houses in the city, we also ask you to remain calm, we are doing our best to control the situation. If you have come into contact with contaminated water, please contact the hospital nearest and we will provide all the necessary assistance. We expect everyone to understand and help."** _

* * *

  * March, 2018.



_ “Good morning with this completely strange view from my window of a gray city… In fact, oddly enough, gray days here are very difficult to see, we usually have orange and hot days. _

_ It's my 302nd day alone. I wake up and the routine is always the same, my house no longer has the same smell and look as before, I think I got used to the life I had, I used to bought what I wanted, ate what I wanted... The decoration of my room? I changed every month, I have to admit that getting used to this was terrible. Fortunately after having obviously lost my job, I got a sales clerk at the convenience store near home, I get enough to buy things at my own convenience, since buying anything other than food, hygiene supplies and waterproof clothing is out of cogitation. _

_ Apparently the government has little hope of controlling the situation, since we entered in a state of calamity the warnings echoed through the streets of Seoul are always the same: stay in your neighborhoods, take care of contaminated water, we are doing everything, keep the peace and your security will be guaranteed. This ends with our hope of returning to a normal life, to tell you the truth, I don’t even remember what that is. _

_ The normal life around here has become a cold one, people don't talk, they don't look each other, when did we get like this? Having lost loved ones made we lost any possibility of feeling affection for each other again? How crazy! _

_ I miss the people around me. I miss my family so much, my friends, I miss Jennie waking me up saying that I'm for the thousandth time late but I never was, I miss my mom calling me asking if I had already had lunch and when I would quit my job to see her, I miss my life. Think that all this happened because of me is torturous, I joke about the situation, but nothing hurts me as much as knowing that I lost all the people I love because of my failure, In fact, I don't even know if it was my fault... Besides all this, I miss her, after so long away when I finally got it back this great tragedy came to the surface, perhaps I deserved to have been in the court chair, but we didn't have time for that. _

_ Something inside me still makes me believe that things can get better, but I think it's the false hope that this is fleeting even though I’m almost celebrating 1 year of Ceres in his most deplorable state. _

_ Speaking of Ceres, I must say that it’s horrible to wear these clothes, things here really have changed and that includes fashion, as I cannot have contact with anything that may be contaminated, we are forced to wear heavy clothes as if we were in a apocalyptic movie, I feel part of the movie “I am the LEGEND” without the zombies or vampires… Ah wait, but we are really in a post apocalyptic world. _

_ Another day to organize my mind, I still try to get used to the new routine and looking for ways to distract me from all this, regretting it doesn't help at all so the best thing I do for myself is occupy my mind. _

_ Well, this is where I say goodbye to you, my dear and beautiful viewers that exist only in my head. _

_ A big kiss, Nayeon. ” _

_. _

  * July, 2018



_ “If I was asked if I believed in hell 2 years ago, I would say no... And right there I would never have imagined that 2 years later I would be living in it. My table is full of new cases to resolve, for some reason while the government was trying to control all the riot caused by the virus I really thought that the Intelligence Center it would be the least frequented and least consulted place, I was very wrong, if I knew that would have ended my work before it even started. _

_ Despite all this and the fact that I lost almost everyone I love, I have no other reasons to complain, the world outside is very different from what we are living here in headquarters, we still have a good number of people working, our workplace is closed and completely sealed for the entry of any disease, our groceries and mainly our water is guaranteed because of our work, we have somewhere to sleep, a external area that the government swears that we will believe to be real with that giant conditional air over our heads, well, my life is not that bad... The things started to make a little more sense from the moment I stopped mourn for the loses that I had and I started to see the chance that life gave me, moreover, I'm still lucky enough to share my room and part of my life with Dahyun, the only thing that I still have from my past life, we have different ages and thoughts, but it’s good to talk about something else with someone other than work, her hopeful and funny way even makes me believe that things can get better... I only care that she is so sad lately, but it makes sense, it's been 1 year since she found out that her whole family had suffered because of the virus and she was unable to do anything because she was trapped in this place. _

_ But going back to work, 3 new cases have just arrived today, it is still so early... Where do these people manage to get so many different cases of new infections in less than 12 hours? Yes, we live in hell. _

_ My favorite time of the day is when I leave here, at 6pm I close my office and go up to the 7th floor where our small apartments are, 1 bedroom with two beds, living room, kitchen, bathroom and a balcony and the overlooking? That's right, for the outside area with his conditional air... Get home, take a bath, listen to music or watch what we still have little of entertainment, eat something and sit on the balcony to chat with Dahyun about our day and how we think the drama will end is what I most like to do, reminds me that I still have life and a lot to live. Even if we are immersed in a world full of chaos, I'm still here, I still have life, I still have Dahyun and luckily I still have feelings, unlike so many people in here who seem to have forgotten what it means, I can still love, miss and cry with laughter, thank you life for not letting me forget that you still live in me. _

_ I don't know why I talk to myself every day when I get to the office, it seems like my brain gives a little command to the rest of my body that it just happens, it’s funny, but it’s good, it’s good to put out things that I couldn’t say with anyone but myself. _

_ That's it Jeongyeon, another day started with your tedious monologue of life.” _

_. _

  * September, 2018.



_ “Jeongyeon arrived earlier today, how good it is to have her at home on a boring friday... Not that the other days are not boring, but fridays are still sacred to us. Here where we live we still have some things to do, recently they opened a bar so that we can live in society, which is ironic, because the real society does not exist anymore, what exists is the rest of her. _

_ What exists there is no less than 30% of the population. I remember exactly the day Jeongyeon and I went straight to the epicenter of the problem, Under Seas, more known as US. Our boss came into our room, called us and asked us to go investigate a possible environmental crime, apparently a ship sent towards Europe had a problem with their equipment and dropped all the cargo they were carrying in the ocean, we thought it was "just" another environmental crime like the others, we were not concerned with what we would find until we got there, the export company had its doors closed and we had to intervene, getting there, we went behind the path that exports followed until they reached the ship, we found some traces of what was being transported and we took it to our laboratory, unfortunately we didn't have a concrete answer to what that liquid was, actually we still don't know what exactly is, for this reason Jeongyeon still works every day receiving new cases and all of them so different, it’s still hard to know what it’s all about... Anyway, before we even have a response from the research team, we entered a state of calamity, primarily local, then nationally and when we least expected it, we were already in the middle of a pandemic. _

_ How crazy, I thought these things could only happen on movies, when I entered the Center I thought we would have problems only with corruption cases, I was wrong... And I regret not having noticed this before, I got so involved with work trying to find out what is behind big cases that I stopped matter what was really important to me. After 1 year is it possible to forget the faces of the people we love? Every time I force myself to remember their faces, it's a big blur that I see, this is so agonizing. I ask Jeongyeon if she remembers her parents' face, her sister's face and she says yes, why I can't remember? This blur haunts me every night and is the reason for my regret.  _

_ Among all my complaints, I thank for still having a job, I would not judge if my boss just sent me away and put me out of the building barring me any kind of work that could be done, but he didn't do it even with my dailies outbreaks for 4 months... I still work 3 days a week, who knows if until we get a result to end this disease I can go back to work 5 days per week! _

_ Anyway, it's good that I still have someone who reminds me of what it's like to have a normal life, my outbreaks and nightmares have subsided a lot since I came to live with Jeong, she takes care of me as if I was something so precious, she always says to me “Dahyun, if I lose you I lose everything I have left!”, I wonder if this was how she took care of her sister, how lucky she was to have her around for so many years and what a pity that she couldn't be here to continue to be cared by her. _

_ What a pity that many people are not here anymore! ” _

_. _

  * November 2018.



_ “I want to know how far they are going to make me serve so many people, this hospital has almost no materials, almost no space and most importantly: almost no doctors to continue the calls. All, absolutely all the contacts I made with the Government has no response, they always say they will send more people to help us, but these people never arrived, I've been here for almost 1 year and they only send me one person, one damn person to look after an entire city devastated by the virus.  _

_ People used to say “Wow, how Momo being a trauma doctor can you be so down to earth?", I wanted to have the opportunity to meet with these people and say that due to certain circumstances, nowadays I am a complete freak who loses the reason for little things... But I can't blame myself, since I left Japan I never had gone through something of this immensity, of course, I thought I would take care of injuries, people about to die and I can save them in some way, but nowadays I take care of terminally ill people without being able to help them to survive, I just relieve their suffering. _

_ I wish there was someone who could relieve my own suffering, because of my work, I can't leave Korea, I'm waiting for the evaluation of my conditions for so long that I'm almost giving up to going back home, to get answers... I just haven't given up yet because something inside me makes me believe that my parents may be alive and taking care of themselves, otherwise I would have dropped all this here, but I need government help if I want to reach them, it’s really painful, but will worth it. _

_ Aside from all that, I ask myself every day where she is, if she is okay, if she is infected, if she... I will not enter this point, but every weekend I go out to look for her without success, I remember exactly when the virus started and her face was everywhere as the ‘cause’ of the problem, I couldn’t believe it, I tried to contact and nothing, I tried to enter the US and nothing, I started to despair. I was climbed to working almost 24 hours a day, 7 days a week in the hospital, assisting people who had contact with sea water or any other contaminated water, your skin and your organs in decomposition scared me, but nothing scared me more than the possibility of coming into contact a trauma room and find her name on the patient's file: Im Nayeon. I cheered all days so it would never be her, fortunately I never had to read this name on one of my medical records... Or unfortunately, I'm not sure. _

_ Anyway, I can take it, I can take it because of her, I can take it for myself and my family... But I'm about to drop everything!” _

_. _

**Ceres, 2018.**

The scenario has been the same for over 1 year. The silent and empty streets, the few shops that are still open with few condiments and have their goods replenished every monday, on open TV only 3 programs: in the morning a program that revives all the other variety shows, during the afternoon foreign films and at night, the newspaper talking about world news. In streaming services, the same dramas from 1 year ago, same movies and same series, luckily the amount of entertainment already recorded was so big that not all of them had been watched and when you finished it all, you could watch from the beginning again because you would have already forgotten them.

The most difficult for the people who lived there were the endless days, for those who did not have what to do was even worse, there were days when apparently the virus was able to remove even the possibility of a normal day, it was hot, clear and dry for almost 24 hours, in other days, it was cold, dark and rainy... The weather like that makes anyone destabilized, perhaps that is the wish of destiny, destabilize anyone who lives in Ceres.

Social interaction was increasingly scarce, few people spoke, greeted each other, the only two bars in the city of Seoul almost begged people to come to them, it was difficult to see people walking on the street with a smile on their face, talking, to tell the truth it was almost impossible to hear someone else's voice other than their own. Even pets became infected... The world was in complete chaos, the true image of the apocalypse. Internet and telephone signals were cut off, the government was concerned with returning its budget for testing a possible vaccine and for handling water that could ingested by the habitants, each country did their own thing, but in Korea that was the way that found to keep who was left. Some people took care of other houses, jobs were few but luckily a high-paying job was not necessary to survive, as the government provides water and food prices strangely remained low.

This is life in Ceres, endless days, taking care of contamination and loneliness.


	2. Nightmare

**Ceres, 2019.**

_“Dahyun had another nightmare tonight, luckily I was awake to save her from a terrible falling. These days have been extremely difficult for her, since our boss authorized her to go back to work 5 days a week she has had bad nights of sleep, sometimes I wonder if I should talk to him about it or let her work anyway, on the one hand it would be better for her to continue working to be distracted during the day, but on the other hand, the nightmares returned._

_Speaking of work, I thought we were getting somewhere since our last meeting, we talked about the progress of the disease and how it would be possible to control the situation and even giving the government control over the purification of contaminated water, but since then we didn’t have a return, which was expected, but we were doing so well... Even eat became difficult, I can’t think of anything other than what it’s been like to live outside and especially what I can do to help these people, here we are so comfortable, but what about there? And people still having contact with water, still in hospital without knowing what day they will leave or whether they will actually leave... And the bodies that cannot be properly buried without the certainty that they will not contaminate the soil? The feeling that I need to move is consuming me. I need to do something!_

_Maybe if I can gather the cases that are closest to being solved, the tests done on these people and their documents, I can try to get to the epicenter of the epidemic, this virus has come from some way and I need to know which one, but how would I do it here? Unless... Would it be crazy to take Dahyun out of this place?_

_According to the news, some neighborhoods are being watched 24 hours a day because of the supply system, the water gushes and because of that it is impossible to walk through them normally, I didn't see anything about mine, I believe it is in a deplorable state, but nothing compared to isolated neighborhoods. Did they enter on my apartment? I confess that the images of people leaving their homes and looking for buildings to live in made me very scared, will be worth it? Maybe yes, maybe no._

_I just need a sign that this is going to work, almost 2 years working for the cases to be resolved, and we got nowhere, I don't want to discredit about our salvation but I'm getting tormented._

_I need to catch these papers and documents tomorrow, some I already have, others I will need to look for in the research laboratory, but the fact is: I need to leave this place.”_

_._

_“Dawn was a disaster, we had the news that another neighborhood had its supply system broken, so they said the water in the streets is still weak, but its contamination is certain._

_I had the idea that sound cars were the weirdest and most embarrassing things that anyone could have, nowadays I am thankful for having them. Tonight one of the cars passed by my street warning about the situation in the next neighborhood, asking us to stay inside the house and plug all the taps and drains, because with the large amount of water going back to the pipes through the holes made by corrosion of the soil it could be that this water gushes inside our own houses, oh my God what did I do? What have I done with people and humanity?_

_I didn't close my eyes and wonder what to do, my old job is closed and isolated because had direct contact with the virus, the people I worked with disappeared from the map and the system I had access to is completely corrupted... I can't stand living with that weight anymore, I can't stand living with this guilt without being able to do anything, I knew that everything would be in my hands, but the weight of it all is the weight of sick and dead bodies on me. Nayeon, what did you do to yourself?”_

* * *

**Earth, 2019.**

The dance studio is finally empty, after 4 hours of class the mirrors were fogged up due to the heat, the sound and lights are still on and there is only one person in the middle of the room, lying, panting and holding a cell phone while making a call.

_“Hi, Mina? The class is over, can you pick me up? I'm exhausted, the other teacher didn't come again and I had to teach the two classes, my legs are killing me!”_

_"Sure, but it will take me a while ... I just left the lab, I need to leave some things in the closet, in 20 minutes I'll be there!"_

_"I'm glad I can always count on you!"_

_"Always!"_

Sana hangs up the phone and remains lying on the studio floor, it was the fifth time in the month that the other teacher had been absent, Sana had only that job, but her goal of opening her own dance studio makes her do small and short work periods during the day to save more money. The fact that the other teacher is failing to teach so often ends up preventing Sana from committing herself to these short periods of work, making her increasingly worried about her savings since she is almost closing a place to make your dream come true.

"Can we talk, Mr. Hee?" - After minutes thinking about what she would do with the teacher, Sana decided to talk to her boss about overwork in the last month.

"Of course Sana, come in, please!"

“I thought about how to say this to you, I don’t want it to look like I’m complaining about the job and much less about the people I work with, but this past month Harin has been having some absences, but this isn’t the problem, you know I do other jobs outside of here and whenever I need to stay because she is going to be absent, I find out at the last minute and end up losing the jobs I had already proposed to do... Can we find another teacher to replace Harin when she needs to be absent? " - Sana's years working in the studio made her earn her boss's trust and friendship, although she put herself in her place as just an employee, Mr. Hee had a great affection for her, even supported her dream of opening your own studio.

“I figured this was going to harm you in some way... I talked to Harin last week when she came, I said she needed to let you know in advance and not just for her work, but for you to get ready for the class, I think it didn't work, right? Well, I'm going to do something, I'm going to open a vacancy for substitute teacher and as soon as we have an answer, I'll let you know. Stay calm and sorry for the lost work! ” - Mr. Hee extends his hand towards Sana who reciprocates, shaking hands slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Hee and sorry for anything!" - Sana gets up from the chair and leaves her boss's room towards the exit of the studio, when she opens the door she sees a black car, totally closed and with a muffled sound coming out of it, it was Mina.

"I thought you were already gone, honey!" - Mina leans over to greet Sana, leaving a light kiss on her face while Sana fastens her seat belt.

"I'm sorry, I was solving some problems with Mr. Hee, Harin didnt't come again and I couldn't go to the agency as you can see!" - Mina start the car and leaves towards her home, Sana lives alone but as it is Friday, she decides to take her girlfriend to sleep with her.

"Okay, well, I didn't even wait long, I arrived just a few minutes ago ... Speaking of problems, guess who was cast in to the quantum physics research without even putting the name on the list?" - Sana is the person who most loves to see Mina talking about her studies and work, Mina studies physics at the University of Seoul and is part of the research team for being one of the best students at the university, when hearing about the research scale, Sana jumps in the car seat and showing joy, she knew it was important for her girlfriend's career.

“I don't believe it, really? Without putting your name? It is obvious that this was the choice of the university, Mina you aware of how incredible this will be for you? I don't even know what quantum physics really means, but I'm sure this is something that can help you grow in there... ” - Mina can't take Sana's excitement and starts laughing, she knew it that this would be her reaction and for that reason she waited to tell in person, the way Sana treated her work and her studies made her strive more and more to be better.

"I knew you would react like that, I'm sure it was a university thing... I think the article I did in the first year worked!" - The two continue talking about it while going home.

* * *

Sana's outbreak lasted until they entered Mina's house at around 9:40 pm, it was already too late to prepare something to eat so they decided to order a delivery, pizza. The apartment is huge and well lit, when you enter on the left you see the living room, a giant sofa and a TV almost the size of it, the door to the balcony occupies almost the entire wall, on the right, an equipped kitchen and between these two rooms, a dining table, beside the kitchen a corridor leading to the bedrooms and at the end of it, a staircase to the second floor of the apartment. While Sana was showering, minutes after they arrived, the pizza is delivered and Mina puts it on the table, realizing that her girlfriend will still take a few good minutes, decides to lie down on the couch and watch TV, since she has been staying lately more time trapped inside the lab than outside.

“It's possible to see the technological advances that our government is making, our Technology Center is working for South Korea to be recognized for its research and achievements in the technological field in front of the whole world, we are dealing with every step of the research with total seriousness and commitment, this new stage where we are joining our knowledge with the knowledge of one of the largest technology companies in our country will help us to lead the world on the path of peace.” - It is Mina's habit to come home and watch the newspaper, she spends a lot of time without being able to use her cell phone and the use of the computer inside the laboratory is rarely released for free use, so she hardly knows anything about what happens in the world outside, not to mention the lack of time since from Monday to Saturday she stays practically all day studying and working.

“Way of peace? This is new for me...” - Mina talks to herself and is startled to hear a voice coming from the hall.

“Talking to yourself again? For me this is not so new...” - Sana is wearing long pajamas, wet hair and no makeup at all, for Mina this is the true path of peace, her favorite person. Upon hearing this, Mina gets up and laughing goes towards her girlfriend, holding in her hands still warm from the bath she had taken, lay her head on her shoulders to smell her.

"I already told you, you got involved with a crazy person, it's not my fault!" - Mina leaves a kiss on Sana's neck making her shiver and pretend heart attack, the two sit at the table and start their dinner with their favorite food, pizza.

"What you were talking about?" - Sana asks.

"A government statement, something about technology, I believe they are doing something related to the possible wars that could happen, but they said it was something that would lead us to the path of peace so let's hope for that."

The two continue eating and talking, over and over laughing at some dull joke from Mina and Sana's pun, that was the kind of friday where nothing could ruin their happiness.

* * *

The music stops playing and everyone applauds, it is already 11:40 pm when Chaeyoung leaves the stage thanking them for the applause, it is her first time playing in that Seoul bar, one of the best known in the city, she was so anxious that she didn't even prepare herself but by the public's response, everything had worked out.

"You did great, Chae!" - Yeri, the owner of the bar says turning to the singer who left the stage, before entering the dressing room.

“Did you really think? I, I was so nervous that I didn't even know what I was doing, I didn't realize how good it was and apparently the audience like it, right? ” - She responds by removing the guitar from her body, leaving it aside. Chaeyoung has a degree in music but the branch where she started is a little difficult to achieve something in Korea, independent and alternative, she spends her nights playing in bars and in small concert halls, her insecurity with the music, voice and style make Chaeyoung feel afraid of being ignored and forgotten not only in relation to her artistic work, but as a person. At 8, Chaeyoung, her mother and her brother were left by her father who was a musician to live a dream, the taste for playing and singing was left by him, but he never returned, that was something that haunted her day and night.

“It was incredible, I want you to come more often... If you don't mind, I would like to put you on a fixed day here, how about friday? We have a larger audience, they liked it and you did very well.” - Yeri gives the suggestion and by Chaeyoung's happy expression, she can see that the offer is accepted.

“It's obvious that I don't care, it would be incredible for me... So, it's closed. Every friday I'll be here. Thank you so much Yeri, you were one of the few who believed in me and having you as a friend is incredible!” - The two hug and Chaeyoung goes to the dressing room, getting there, check her phone.

"Nothing, nothing about her... More than a year has passed and no news." - Your feet barely reach the floor, your body slips through it causing the backrest to turn into a headrest. Her moment of reflection is interrupted when someone knocks on the door, Tzuyu.

"I thought my favorite singer was on stage, but I think I was a little late, right?" - Tzuyu enters Chaeyoung's dressing room and is surprised by a big hug.

"No problem, I'm glad you came... I need to tell you, it was all so amazing, come on, sit here!" - The two sit on a small sofa on the right side of the room and Chaeyoung begins to tell excitedly about her night.

“I spent so much time being nervous by playing here that I almost couldn't prepare myself, when I went on stage and saw those people it was like I never did that in my life, it was crazy because I don't even remember playing, when I realized things were already happening... The look of those people at me, every song I finished playing and they applauded, that's it Tzuyu, that's what I want for my life!” - Chaeyoung's eyes shine when talking about her dream and achievements, they have known each other for 4 years and are best friends, with Tzuyu's family far away it was as if the two had connected as sisters, one always taking care of the other.

"Only by the animation you speak I can imagine that it was an incredible night, a shame I didn't see it, but from what Yeri told me out there, that was the first of many other times that you will be playing here, isn't it?"

“Don't even tell me, can you believe that every friday I'll play here? So many artists have already been discovered in this bar, even before it was passed on to Yeri, I think it will be a great chance for me to make my dreams come true and well... Even forget that I was forgotten!” - Tzuyu knew what Chaeyoung was talking about and wasn't about her father, at the same time that she speaks she receives a long and tight hug.

"You will be recognized around the world and you will never be forgotten again, believe me!" - Tzuyu speaks and her voice is muffled by the hug.

"But, come here... Did you leave work late again?" - Chaeyoung responds by taking a plate of snacks from the table next to the sofa offering her friend.

“Kind of, as always every problem that we have I need to solve, some codes of a new project arrived and the team did not know how to open the file and they called me to see if I could do this, which is strange because I'm the newest one and they should be teaching me things, but everything is resolved.” - Tzuyu takes a bite of snack and leans back on the couch, relaxing her body.

"I am not surprised that they are asking you from help, since you joined the company, I already knew that you would stand out."

"It's okay for me to stand out, now teaching a bunch of old people in the area about how to open a code file, honestly this is too much for me!" - Chaeyoung doesn't want to laugh, it was difficult to see her friend talking like that.

“A bunch of old people, who would have thought that Chou Tzuyu would be saying things like that, huh? I think my friendship has corrupted you!” - Chaeyoung says.

“Corrupted me? She ends with my kindness, Son Chaeyoung!” - The laughter coming from the dressing room was audible outside, clearly the two were having fun and having a good time together, as always.


	3. Run, Dahyun.

**_Ceres._ **

_“It's been a while since I tried to contact the government the last time, obviously it didn't work, we are already without equipment to take care of patients... We are almost giving up! When all this started it was impossible to imagine that we would reach this point, to decide who we are going to take care of and who we are going to leave to die, it breaks my heart, I always did everything to save each person in their small or big difficulties, this doesn't only kills only my patients, but part of me too._

_I rested these last two nights and the idea of finding a way to escape to Japan occupied almost my entire day, would it be crazy to drop everything? One hour we will no longer have anything to do even for those we are choosing to save today, and who guarantees that one of us will not become infected? We are in direct contact with the virus, a small cut in gloves and a touch of contaminated skin is enough to end our life, is it still worth it? I only think about my family, I only think about how they are and if they are... I only think about her. It is difficult to decide whether to stay or to go, on the one hand, I have thousands of people to help, on the other hand, the most important people in my life._

_I will give one last chance, one last call to the government, I need 2 days, 2 days in Japan to look for my family and if possible see that they are alive, as well as Korea things are completely isolated there, people can't go out on the street to buy their food, it may have literally saved their skin.”_

* * *

_“My own quirks are irritating me, I can't stand being in my own company anymore, it's crazy to miss work? Is it crazy to miss any human being that I can have a normal conversation with? Honestly, I would never have imagined that social isolation would affect me so much._

_Today I decided that things would be different... After the siren sounded and another hopeless speech from the government sounded through the city's speakers, I made a decision: I need to do something. UnderSeas knew what that was and I should also know, continuing to take responsibility and blaming myself for the death and infection of so many people is not helping at all, I know what it can cost me, but if I can get there, maybe I can help, then, I separated everything I need and tonight will be the moment when I will possibly sign my arrest warrant, but I have reasons and motivations for that. You can do that, Nayeon."_

* * *

_"Dahyun, Dahyun wake up!" - It is already 2 am when Jeongyeon enters the room calling for her friend who is wrapped in her covers, the night finally fell completely and what seemed like summer became a severe winter._

_"What... What is it? Jeongyeon what is it?”_

_“We need to get out of here, do you hear? The siren... I went into the laboratory, took the papers to study what is going on, but someone picked me up while I was leaving, luckily they didn't see my face, but it's a matter of time before they see the images of security cameras, we need to go.” - Dahyun had not seen Jeongyeon in such a serious way for some time, she knew that at some point they would have to leave the building, but she did not imagine it would be that way, in a hurry, fleeing for taking some papers that should not be a secret to anyone. So, Dahyun quickly gets out of bed and prepares his travel backpack, some clothes, protection and hygiene products, Jeongyeon when leaving the room, also picks up her backpack and puts on some clothes, food, her documents and protection products._

_"I'm ready, we can go."_

_As they leave the apartment, the sight frightens the two agents, armed security guards are passing through the other side of the building, which has a huge gap in the middle, they pass from apartment to apartment without asking permission, they break down the doors and with guns in their hands, invade in search of the invader. Jeongyeon and Dahyun bend down when they see that scene, the feeling of despair and fear of being found takes hold of both, but they know they need to remain calm, walking low and slowly until the entrance to the elevator, Dahyun presses the button and the door opens, they enter the elevator and prepare for what they will find down there. With security passing through the corridors, it becomes obvious that the exits of the building will be watched, luckily Jeongyeon knows the hidden exits and little busy corridors of that place, being a curious person and working at the Intelligence Center made her think about several ways to escape from there, too bad that it only crossed her mind as a way to escape a possible terrorist attack. The elevator door opens, luckily, no one around._

_"Come on, this way... We need to go down the stairs next to the cafeteria, few people have access and they may not even imagine that the person who invaded the laboratory knows this place." - Jeongyeon holds Dahyun's hand, she realizes that the youngest is nervous and showing that she is there and will not leave her behind can help in some way._

_“The gates, Jeong. How are we going to get out of the gates? ”_

_"How? Here, stay here and I'll be right back... And Dahyun, if I take more than 10 minutes, please do everything to get away."_

_Dahyun was pushed by Jeongyeon into a small crack in the reception desk, the two dark backpacks hide her body in case anyone passes by, as the government headquarters is frequented by his agents and his large bags full of equipment, it was natural to see bags and backpacks like those assembled and placed in strategic places in case it was necessary for the emergency exit of any of them and while Dahyun huddles, without making any noise, Jeongyeon runs to the stairs next to the same elevator where she went down, she needed to reach the second walk and could not risk taking the elevator again._

_When going up the stairs and reaching the second floor, the lights go out. There are only the emergency lights illuminating the place and the lanterns of the security agents, when looking through the crack in the door that leads to the corridor where she needs to go to get there at the second flight of stairs and realizing that the two agents who are passing by are on their backs, she takes a breath, opens the door slowly and runs around a thin pillar that separates the corridor door from the second flight of stairs. With nerves on edge, Jeongyeon doesn't even realize that when running her sneakers made a loud noise in the friction with the ground and a shot is made._

_"YOU! STOP NOW." - It is possible to hear the security guard running and this makes Joeng run even more up the stairs, she was not counting on that at that moment, being careful when running she looks back to see if she is still faster than the security guard, when looking back, she sees that she is approaching the door on the second floor, she still hears shouts of order as she opens it, without looking back she manages to reach the corridor that is happily empty... Until now._

_"Room T20, room T..." - Her speech is interrupted by a shot, a huge burning starts in her right leg, the eyes that was fixed on room T20 now turn downwards realizing what happened, a hole in your pants. The pain intensifies in a matter of seconds and Jeongyeon falls to the ground holding her leg, she feels a trickle of blood running down her thigh, when looking up, she sees the agent who hit her placing herself on top of her while holding her arms._

_"Let me go, let me go, please, my leg..." - She purses her lips when she asks the security guard to get off the top of her leg hit by the shot. While she practically begs him to get off her, he calls for help and says he found the invader, Yoo Jeongyeon._

_"Did you think you were going somewhere, Miss Yoo? Apparently you haven't learned anything about how security works here…"_

_"Apparently you know nothing about me!" - When finishing her sentence, the security guard is hit by a fire extinguisher in the head, the force was so strong that the noise of the crash echoed down the corridor that now had 3 people._

_"You spoke 10 minutes, I know it didn't pass and you told me to run away, but I would never do that." - Dahyun still holds the extinguisher while explaining it to her friend, then she drops it on the floor and helps Jeongyeon by carrying her to lean against the wall. Upon seeing in the pants the hole made by the shot, Dahyun opens her coat and tears a piece of pajamas that she did not have time to take off in the rush of the escape, tying her friend's leg to stop the blood._

_“Dahyun, do this for me... Enter room T20, you need to get any key from one of the cars and weapons, ok? I know that you are against weapons, but we need it.” - Jeongyeon leaves the mission to enter the room for the youngest, even knowing that she is qualified for this, so long away from missions can make nervousness take over her, so, Jeongyeon keeps calm in her voice to let the situation calmer despite the pain she was feeling._

_At the same time, they hear on the radio of the unconscious security guard that they are going to the second floor to answer the request for help, Dahyun's race to the door of the armament and security room is so fast that it is barely time to finish hearing the call upon entering the room, Dahyun is faced with a large arsenal of weapons and on the wall to the left side of the room, the keys to the armored cars found in the basement of the government headquarters. She picks up a folder where the agents keep their weapons and puts two in there, running to get the car key and going back to where her friend was._

_"Come on, I took everything." - It was impossible to imagine that someone so small had such strength, with only one arm Dahyun holds Jeongyeon and lifts her off the floor, managing to carry her to the elevator door, where they start to hope that they have no security when opening the door. Bingo. No security. The two enter the elevator and go on the ground floor, with the call of the security guard on the second floor, most of them went there in case they had to clash with the “invader”, the ground floor was empty, but the doors were locked. Still carrying Jeongyeon, Dahyun takes one of the backpacks that protected her before everything happened._

_"Where I should go? I'll be back to get the other backpack, but I need to get you in the car. ”_

_“Over there, next to the kitchen, there is the pantry door and a second smaller door, there is a ladder that will take us straight to the basement of armored cars with the only exit that I hope is open. Run, Dahyun.”_

_With that, Dahyun loads her friend a little faster, when they enter the kitchen and find the door, the two slowly go down the stairs, with little light and little space, Jeongyeon practically walks alone on the steps with Dahyun holding only her hand in front of her, while Jeongyeon holds herself with one of her arms by the railing so that she doesn't fall. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Dahyun activates the automatic door with Jeongyeon's password and it opens, a large courtyard with huge, dark cars was empty and seemed to be waiting for them. When taking the key of one of these cars from the pocket, the youngest finds the pilaster where it indicates his number and soon they go there, opening the car, placing the backpack and the weapon bag inside, helping Jeongyeon to sit on the seat. Ahead, Dahyun doesn't hesitate to lock the car with her friend leaving the two weapons with her so that she can defend herself in case something happens, in the same moment before Jeongyeon can say anything, Dahyun runs back to the stairs in order to get the other backpack left at the reception._

_Upon seeing the full reception again, Dahyun decides to do everything as quickly as possible, if caught, the only thing she will need to do is run faster than them and if she doesn't get caught, just follow the plan. Before anyone can even notice her presence there, she takes the backpack and goes back to the kitchen entrance, closing the door and locking it, going back to the basement where her friend is._

_"I did it, I can't believe I did it." - Dahyun gets in the car, putting on the seat belt and looking back at her friend while starting the car._

_"It's not like I'm surprised you are successful in something, Dahyun... Now come on, please, I need a doctor." - Doctor. This echoed in Dahyun's head because she knew that when they left, it would be difficult to stay somewhere without the possibility of being found and chased, since their data was in all government banks and the streets, well, the streets were full of agents and police._

_"Doctor... Okay, let's go to the doctor!" - Dahyun leaves with the car towards the exit, pressing the button so that the big gate that separates the city government headquarters opens._

_Their reaction was the same. Total shock. Watching the images that are transmitted from the city on television is totally different from seeing it in person, the street is empty but that is not all that scares them, when they pass the gate, on the right side of the government door, a group of infected people asking to enter, without water, without food, without care and with nowhere to live, they are about to die and ask for help, Dahyun and Jeongyeon's eyes are filled with tears, their hearts are cold and it is possible to feel the tension inside that car. Turning her gaze to the rearview of the car, Dahyun sees another group of people approaching the gate through which they left, which is still closing, everything seems to be in slow motion and this makes the situation even more frightening._

_"These people… It's because of them!" - Between a choke and another while crying, Jeongyeon says those words. It is for these people that they are doing this._

* * *

**Earth.**

“Tzuyu. Come in!" - The head of the decoding sector decided to give a meeting about the new projects that the company was about to start, one of them was the best known project with the government.

"Excuse me, sorry for the delay, I was at another meeting. Can we start?" - Tzuyu had just gotten promotion in her position, leaving the internship position people needed their job at that moment more than ever.

"Sure. Well, the reason for today's meeting is about our partnership with the government, we are trying to reach an agreement with their technology team and as you can see, we already have a good progress. Our project is called “CRS Tec”. This project is about expanding our land works to conquer new places, seeking not only territorial expansion but also the discovery of new raw materials and wealth, with this, we aim to find solutions and other major technologies so that we can solve the problems that affect us today. This project has already started at the government headquarters, what we are going to do now is to help them with our technology and thus we will have 50% of the right over CRS. We need the best programming, research, biomedicine, physics and intelligence team to be part of this expansion, so we invite you all here, not only the UnderSeas team but also, some people related to the government, to get to know each other and now, get together as a group. ”

While Mr. Bong talks about this combination of technologies, leaning against the window facing the conference table, a restless woman seems to take Tzuyu's attention, although her head is turned towards the meeting, that woman's gesticulation causes Tzuyu don't take her eyes off her, she seemed to be bothered by those words, she didn't seem to want to be there and in a matter of minutes after the UnderSeas boss spoke, the woman speaks.

“I don't know if it seems feasible to accept this joining of teams, I speak for myself, I'm part of the government's technology team, but I recently changed my registration, I'm starting my training for a spy agent and I believe that my work focused on that doesn't will be needed here.” - When she finishes speaking, the woman with short, dark hair heads for the exit door of the meeting room, before she even reaches the handle, a body much larger than her own prevents her from opening the door, a security guard.

“Miss Park Jihyo, I know that this meeting was slow to start and I apologize for that, but you were sent by the government to be part of this team... I hope you will not regret it if you go out that door and get fired by them right away. We need your services. ”

Without looking at the face of the man who prevents her from going through that door, Jihyo takes a deep breath and arches her eyebrow, her discomfort in that situation is clear, but as they had warned her, if she left that door after being indicated by the government to be part of this new project, she would be fired, so she decides to stay. When she returns to where she was, she receives a superior look from the man who interrupted her.

“As I was saying, everyone here is important for this project to happen... Our aim is to search through the codes and files received, materials, bacteria, technology and even new lives outside of here. As of today, you are all part of a landmark, something that will change the lives of many people, including yours.” - When finished speaking, everyone in the room applauds and celebrates this feat, except Tzuyu who still watches Jihyo, who also refuses to applaud.

The meeting is over and everyone is still talking about how to proceed with the project, like someone who wants nothing, Tzuyu approaches the window next to Jihyo who watches the view of the city, it is still 4pm and the sun hits her face almost being able to let your dark eyes become clear.

"Tzuyu..." - Tzuyu reaches out to the girl who looks at her with some fear, but returns the compliment.

“Jihyo, nice to meet you. You work here?"

“Yes, I study technology and I started as an intern here, I recently moved up. And you're from the government, how cool, I thought the government was full of old people. ”

"Well, that's not a lie, me, for example, am old in spirit." - This makes Tzuyu laugh and then put her hand over her mouth to not lose her serious pose.

"I saw that you were a little uncomfortable with what happened here, sorry if I'm being invasive, but... Is it something in particular with UnderSeas?" - Tzuyu asks and sees again the discomfort in the woman's eyes in front of her.

“It is not really a problem with your company, it is a problem with myself... I will have to interrupt my training for espionage because of this damn project, anyone could have been chosen for this and they took me in the last phase, this made me a little disgusted as you can see.” - Jihyo turns and faces the other girl, the height difference between the two is clear and when they realize this fact, they laugh.

"I see... ”

“Well, I think I can leave the room now without being stopped by any man who thinks he can get over me. It was nice to meet you, Tzuyu.” - Jihyo leaves the room quickly.

"It was nice to meet you too... Park Jihyo."


End file.
